Goblin Arsenal
GOBLIN ARSENAL The Green Goblin’s original arsenal included gloves capable of discharging electrical pulses of up to 10,000 volts, incendiary and concussion grenades, theatrically cast in the form of miniature jack o’ lanterns, smoke- and gas-emitting bombs, each surrounded by a light plastic mantle that flutters like a wraith when thrown. Since then the Goblin arsenal has been developed further by Norman Osborn, the Tinkerer and other malicious inventors to include a variety of Halloween-themed weapons and other nasty things, including sonic devices, which emit a surge of pain-inducing and disorienting frequencies, plasma-charged weaponry, a gas that can neutralize Spider-Man’s early warning danger sense for a limited period of time, fast-bonding adhesives, acid-filled candy, as well as other unusual chemical weapons and explosives. GOBLIN ARSENAL Electrical Blast D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 (optional Cybernetic Senses D6, Sonic Blast D8) (choose up to five of the SFX below) SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Corrosive Candy. When using Weapon against a target with a Durability power, step back Durability in the reaction. If you successfully create a caustic complication on a character and the effect die is greater than the target’s Durability power, shut down Durability. If the effect die is smaller than the target’s Durability power step back Durability by –1. Recover Durability by removing the complication. SFX: Gas Gloves. When inflicting an Anesthetic, Hallucinogenic, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Goblin Sword. Spend a doom die to change Weapon D8 into Energy Weapon D8 for the remainder of the scene. Against a single target, double Energy Weapon, remove the highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. SFX: Improved Mask. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or toxins, impaired vision, or sonic-based attacks. SFX: Lunatic Laugh. When inflicting mental stress or disorienting complications on a target, step back Sonic Blast for that action, to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Spider Sense Disruptor. Spend a doom die equal to or greater than an opponent’s Senses power, to change the power into a complication. The target may recover the power by removing the complication. SFX: Terror-Toad. Change Electrical Blast into Sonic Blast for your next action. Spend a doom die to add a Sonic Emitter Frog distinction or complication to the scene. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Goblin Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover. Category:Items Category:Tech Items Category:Goblin Legacy